


Crave

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Mutually Unrequited, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Aidan wants it all.





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Crave  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite/Josh Levison  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 156  
>  **Summary:** Aidan wants it all.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 9](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2109091.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/823107/823107_original.jpg)

“Just because I can’t have it doesn’t mean I don’t still want it, crave it.” Aidan’s voice was husky as he reached out to apply the medicine on Josh’s arm.

_Was Aidan talking about his blood or something completely different?_ Josh stared at the vampire in front of him, his breath hitching in his throat. He couldn’t stop the kernel of hope from springing to life. 

Aidan shook his head as he realized what he said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...” 

Josh felt his hopes crash in disappointment. “You didn’t?”

As much as Aidan wanted to deny his feelings he couldn’t keep them to himself any longer. “I did.”

He took his time clearing his throat. He didn’t want to get his hopes up again until he was sure this time that they were talking about the same thing. “You want my blood or me?”

A slow, easy smile spread across Aidan’s face. “Both. Definitely both.”


End file.
